


Can't You See? - Brook x Ghost!Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot, kind of sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See? - Brook x Ghost!Reader

The first and last time Brook saw her was during a bad storm. The waves rocked the Thousand Sunny around as thunder roared all around, but among all those noises he heard it. The sound of a soft delicate voice singing could be heard all around the ship. He lifted the sleeping mask on his face and peered out into the darkness of the boys room. Luffy's heavy snores and Usopp's mumbles were usually the only sounds in the room, but they were now drowned out by that melodic voice. He stood and left, while wandering around the ship he made sure to check every room he passed by before making his way up onto the deck. 

The minute he stepped out into the open, he was assaulted by the rain, which caused his clothes to feel heavy and cling to his bones. His afro sagged as the rain dragged it downwards. But, the skeleton couldn't find himself to care as he stepped further out onto the deck. His empty eye sockets focused on the small figure that was seated on the deck. Her [Long/Short] [Hair Color] hair was wet and clung to her pale skin. 

She was facing towards him and he was able to see her clearly, [Eye Color] eyes sunken in as well as dry cracked lips that were tinted blue. She wore a long white night gown that was tattered and torn, what appeared to once be pure white now a disgusting sea green color as the bottom was ripped and decorated with holes. It looked as if it had been soaking in the sea for a long time. Her skin was pale all around as he was clearly able to see her veins pop out. Despite her horrid appearance, he could tell she was quite beautiful. Her lips were parted as that beautiful melodic sound exited out of it.

The further he looked down the more he noticed, through the holes of her night gown he was able to see some scars and cuts on her legs and her feet that poked out from the bottom were caked in mud and specks of seaweed. "Excuse me, miss" he spoke gently as he walked towards her. Her voice died out as she looked at him, but at the same time it felt like she wasn't. Her eyes were dull and held little to no life. 

"Yes?" she asked, taking the skeleton aback. Her accent was one that you would hear from someone of a noble family way back then. He watched as she pushed herself to stand, her body stumbling forward as gravity started to drag her back downwards. Brook acted fast as he went to catch her before being taken aback as she caught herself and jumped away from him. That smile of hers never faltering as she mumbled that it was fine. 

"May I ask how you got on our ship?" Brook questioned after a moment of silence. She had such a calming aura around her, as well as an aura that one would find on someone that came from a noble family. 

"Oh, um...I'm not quite sure myself" she said, her voice small and quiet as he had to strain to hear her. He watched how her body seemed to shake before she finally fell back onto the ground, as if her legs could no longer hold her up. Brook took a few steps towards her and bent down 'til he was at her level. 

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, concerned as he let his hands hover near her. Afraid she might jerk back if he touched her. 

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Just a little light headed" she breathed out, her chest rising and lowering quickly as she took in large amounts of air. 

"Must be this weather, here I'll help-" 

"No! It's quite alright. The rain is calming, if you could, do you mind sitting with me for awhile?" she asked, looking up at him with wide [Eye Color] eyes. The skeleton hesitated, the winds were harsh and the storm seemed as if it wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Was it even safe to stay out here? With one final look at those wide, glossy eyes he sighed and sat more comfortably on the ground beside the young female. Ignoring the feeling of his clothing becoming even heavier on his body as his bones started to feel very chilled. 

"Thank you" he heard her breathe out as she fixed her posture as well and faced forward towards the sea. The waves violently splashed around and rocked the ship back and forth, yet despite how dangerous it was. Brook couldn't help but feel calm and relax at the sight and soon the young woman that was seated right beside him started to sing once again. What was her name? It seems he had forgotten to ask for it, no worries, he'll just ask her later. 

"Such a lovely sound" he whispered. If he had eyelids they would have been drooping at the moment. He was close to falling asleep from the sound.

"Brook, what are you doing out here all alone?" a familiar, calming voice asked. Causing the skeleton to flinch as he looked back. Robin stood on the deck, an umbrella in one hand to shield her from the rain and a book in the other. Was it already close to morning? 

"Oh, hello Robin. I'm not alone I'm sitting here with this young lovely lady, can't you see?" Brook responded back as he motioned to the [Hair Color] haired girl beside him. The young girl had grown silent as her hair fell on her face before she stood abruptly.

"The storms finally passing by" she mumbled, her tone sad as she looked down at the skeleton. "Thank you for keeping me company. I wish you and your crew the best of luck in your voyage" she whispered as she gave a slight bow and walked towards the ships railing. Brook reached out a bony hand, ready to speak before being taken aback as he scrambled to stand when the young girl climbed up onto the railing and fell back into the sea. Though the storm was indeed finally passing by and the waves were calming down, they were still harsh enough to drag someone down under. 

"Brook, maybe you should come rest in the kitchen with me. I think the storm must have been messing with your mind" Robin said as she looked to her friend who peered over the railing in slight shock. Brook nodded his head and followed the raven haired woman into the kitchen. The two sat across from one another at the kitchen table, neither speaking as Robin read her book in silence and Brook rested his head in his hands. 

"I don't understand" he mumbled, shaking his head in slight confusion.

"You know, they say these waters are haunted"  Robin spoke up suddenly. Peering up towards him as her lips twitched upwards into a slight smile. "Every time there's a storm, sailors say they've heard that of a maiden singing as well as spotting a young woman on their ship who would disappear once the storm had passed" she said.

"How'd she disappear?" Brook asked as he leaned forward. If he had any skin, he knew it would be littered in goosebumps.

"They say she jumps off and into the hash waves" Robin responded back as she turned a page of her book. "Would you like to hear the story of how this maiden came to be?" Brook nodded his head, desperate to know. "A long time ago a noble family had set sail to find the best doctor that they could to cure their daughter. She had fallen ill and the disease had crippled her" the woman explained.

"Then one night a storm was brewing, the family and crew on the ship thought nothing of it at first as it was small and show no signs of growing bigger. A terrible mistake on their part as the storm had over turned the ship and destroyed it. They say a few people survived but the young girl had perished as her body was thrown around and she slowly drowned to death" Robin finished. 

"What was her name? What did she look like?" Brook breathed out. Robin felt her lips twitched upwards as she flipped through her book before stopping on a page. She laid the book down and slid it towards the skeleton before standing and leaving the kitchen. 

"I'll go wake the others" she said and like that she was gone. Brook lifted the book up and stared down at the pages that were in front of him. His empty eye sockets seeming to grow as he stared at a picture of a young girl with deathly pale skin, sunken in [Eye Color] eyes and [Long/Short] [Hair Color] hair. Underneath the picture written in neat, cursive hand writing was the name [Full Name]. The next few page went on to describe the young girl's life and death as well as sightings sailors have had for one reason or another. It seemed as if only one person on each ship could see her and they all shared one thing in common. 

They had all had near death experiences once in their life. Soon as he scanned back over the sentences there was one section that caught his attention. Brook gently closed the book and laid it down on the table as he stood and made his way back to the boys room. The others were getting ready as they watched him with curious gazes as he grabbed his violin case that was seated comfortable near his bed before he walked back out onto the deck. He stared out into the sea that's waters were finally calming down and started to play the instrument in his hands. Remembering a little line from the short passage about the young girl's life.

_"Though her life was short lived as she died at the tender age of eighteen, [Your Name] showed a great passion for music. She would, while bed ridden, either have the ship's musician play for her or sing to her hearts content even when the disease she had started to eat away at her vocal cords."_


End file.
